Many applications have different power domains and use a translator to translate a signal from one power domain (e.g., a low voltage power domain) to another power domain (e.g., a high voltage power domain). Some translators may not be capable of appropriately translating a signal from one power domain to another power domain, especially when the voltage supplied to the translator is low. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method to address the shortfalls of present technology and provide other new and innovative features.